Previous inventions of the inventor have led to a series of inventions having to do with the actions of paramagnetic materials, particularly gases when dissolved or absorbed in non-dielectric magnetic inert liquids. Study of the fuel cell now shows that the liquid electrolyte type fuel cell is improved by application of some of these same inventions.